


Thunder

by orphan_account



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Nightmares, Oneshot, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, link getting nightmares, not anything heavy, zelink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 07:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11481441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Link wakes up after a nightmare triggered by the thunder outside so Zelda comforts him. Quick oneshot.





	Thunder

Link woke in a cold sweat and bolted upright at the loud crash of thunder. It brought back too many painful memories of his time around Hyrule, dashing into stables soaking wet and chilled to the bone. When he was no where near a stable he would have to make the choice of going unprotected from monsters or risk being electrocuted with his metal weapons. Thunder and lightning were one of the few things that genuinely scared him, there was not much you could do to stop it, unlike a bokoblin. Lighting would trigger all these memories of his struggle to fight Ganon and it wasn’t easy to stay so stoic all the time.

“Link, hey, it’s alright. You’re safe now.” Zelda reached out and stroked his messy bedhead. “Did you have another nightmare?”

He nodded, when he had nightmares he would revert back to his quiet self.

“We’ve both been through so much, I still get them too sometimes.” she leaned down and rested her head on top of Link’s who had curled up against her. “But we have each other to help us through them. They may never go away, but we will always be here to comfort each other.”

She brushed his hair away from his forehead and pressed a gentle kiss before leaning them back down to sleep. She began humming an old lullaby until she felt his breathing become steady again.

The thunder still raged on but they were safe wrapped in each other’s arms in their small house in Hateno Village. The nightmares would appear again one day, maybe not tomorrow or the day after, but they never truly leave. Zelda was right though, they would always be there to comfort each other when the nights were tough and the nightmares crept in.


End file.
